


I'm Okay

by moonwaif



Series: FFXV College AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio does his best, Internalized Fatphobia, M/M, Oneshot, Weight Gain, body image issues, hes learning guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif
Summary: "So. You excited for our mutual friend to get back from Tenebrae tomorrow?”Prompto turns away from the window. He avoids looking directly at Gladio's knowing grin.“Yeah. Can’t believe it’s been five weeks already. Time flies when you’re having fun.”“You don’t sound too excited.”“I am excited,” he protests. His foot taps absently. “It’s just…”He clenches his fist, and the foot tapping intensifies. Gladio raises a brow.“Just what?”Prompto swallows. “I’ve...kinda put on some weight.”(Written for Plumpto Weekend 2019. Day 3: Relationship Fat)





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters, locations, basically everything is owned by Square Enix and associated entities. I don't own anything, this is just for free, entertainment purposes.

Prompto knows he can’t ignore the problem anymore when he has to lay down to button his pants. He calls Gladio immediately.

 

“Wanna go for a run tomorrow?”

 

There’s a long sigh on the other end; a sigh of understanding.

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

They meet at Centennial Park, just a few blocks from the Citadel stop. The sky is dawn-grey, the park empty save for the ducks circling lazily around the lake. Prompto wheezes painfully in the crisp morning air. Even though his legs are shorter, he manages to stay right on Gladio’s heels. They lap around the lake once, then twice. After the third time, Prompto slows his pace. By the time they reach the statue of the Fulgurian, they’re both walking and the horizon is sun-kissed. There’s a giant damp spot on the back of Gladio’s sweatshirt. Prompto’s not fairing any better. He feels sticky in places that shouldn’t be.

 

“Wanna grab a coffee?” Gladio asks, slightly breathless.

 

Prompto nods.

 

They choose a small cafe close to the metro. The waitress brings them two black coffees and Gladio's serving of poached eggs.

 

“You already eat?” he asks, mouth full.

 

“Kinda.” Prompto tries not to think about the kale smoothie he had on the train. “Since when did you start drinking coffee?”

 

“Since Ignis.”

 

“Heh. Guess he’s rubbing off on you, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Going out with someone will do that to you.”

 

Prompto sips his coffee. It’s bitter, and hurts his stomach. He sets the cup down and stares out the window. It’s a sleepy Saturday morning in Insomnia. He wonders if Noct has woken up yet.

 

“So. You excited for our mutual friend to get back from Tenebrae tomorrow?”

 

Prompto turns away from the window. He avoids looking directly at Gladio's knowing grin.

 

“Yeah. Can’t believe it’s been five weeks already. Time flies when you’re having fun.”

 

“You don’t sound too excited.”

 

“I am excited,” he protests. His foot taps absently. “It’s just…”

 

He clenches his fist, and the foot tapping intensifies. Gladio raises a brow.

 

“Just what?”

 

Prompto swallows. “I’ve...kinda put on some weight.”

 

He braces himself for the laughter, but none comes. Gladio just gives him a shrewd look and continues chewing. Prompto shifts in his seat.

 

“Yep. Turns out I’ve really been packing it on since me and Noct got together. You know how he is about junk food. I was planning on getting back to my normal diet and workout schedule after he left for Tenenbrae, but then finals week hit, and…”

 

He shrugs. Gladio nods - a gesture of understanding.

 

“Yeah. Kinda hard to stick to a fitness routine when you’re trying to get ready for exams.”

 

“True that,” Prompto mutters. Inside, he remembers all the early morning runs to Kenny’s; the greasy takeout when there wasn’t enough time to stop by the grocery store; the sugary lattes and high-calorie energy drinks he chugged to keep himself going through those all-nighters. But worst of all, like worse than all of these combined, were the lonely hours when he couldn’t focus because he was too busy thinking about Noct. This normally led to a study break and a quick run to the convenience store, which would culminate in the most epic junk food binge that Prompto was sure anyone in Lucis had ever experienced. In the end, he'd be sprawled out on the couch, nauseous and embarrassed and lonelier than ever before. Not to mention stressed, because how was he ever going to face Noct looking like _this_?

 

Jeeze. Pathetic.

 

“I wouldn’t let a few pounds get you too stressed,” Gladio says easily. Prompto looks up. “Pretty normal to put on a lil’ weight over the winter - especially when you’ve just gotten into a relationship. All that laying around, cuddling…”

 

His face clouds over, and he lets his words drift. Prompto forces a bitter chuckle.

 

“Yeah, well, Noct’s not even here and I’m still blowing up.”

 

Gladio’s gaze sharpens. “You are not ‘blowing up,’ Prompto. I didn’t even notice.”

 

“Trust me. There are love handles under this hoodie.”

 

This time, Gladio does laugh. Prompto does too. Self-deprecating humor always makes him feel better.

 

“Guess Noct will just have more of me to love when he gets back,” he says, once they’ve both quieted down. “Hope he can handle it.”

 

“‘Course he can. Don’t tell me that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“Kinda,” Prompto admits, and his voice shakes. There’s a burst of chatter from the nearby table. Prompto hunches his shoulders, suddenly afraid. The truth is swelling inside him like a bubble.

 

He lets it pop.

 

“I just can’t help feeling like I used to feel,” he says at last, staring at anything but Gladio’s face. “I mean, like before I knew you guys. Back then, I was...fat. And my life kinda sucked. Actually, it really sucked. I didn’t have any friends. I was just some weird, lonely kid who liked to take pictures. I’ve worked really hard since then to open up to people, to be...better. And now, look at me.”

 

“There's nothing bad about putting on some chub, Prompto. You're still you."

 

“Heh. Easy for you to say.” Prompto sniffs loudly. He wants to cry. “You’ve got like, the body of Titan.”

 

“About that...” Gladio’s cheeks are red. He lays down his fork, glancing at Prompto almost sheepishly.

 

“About...what?"

 

“Well...You know how Iggy likes to cook, right?”

 

Prompto nods. There’s an insinuating silence.

 

“So like, what?” he says at last. “You think I should eat Iggy’s food to lose weight?”

 

“No, you fucking numb nuts,” Gladio snaps. “I’m trying to say that when Iggy cooks I always end up eating everything!”

 

Prompto blinks, then runs his gaze over Gladio’s frame. He can’t really tell because of the sweatshirt, but everything looks the same.

 

“Wait, so you’ve got fat now too?” he blurts.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I've put on some relationship weight. Feel better?"

 

Prompto’s laughing now - like really laughing. “Okay, okay, my bad. I guess I’m just shocked you have a normal metabolism like the rest of us mere mortals. What’d Iggy say?”

 

“He didn’t say anything. But we have been eating more vegetables lately."

 

They share a brief look, and then they’re both laughing again. Prompto finally lets the tears stream down his cheeks, but he doesn’t really feel sad anymore.

 

“Look,” Gladio manages to say, once the laughter has subsided somewhat. “My point is, you’re not alone in this. Besides, you really think Noct’s gonna care about a lil’ chub? He's not that superficial, even if he is kind of a dork.”

 

Prompto tries to imagine Noct's reaction, and blushes. 

 

“M-maybe. Thanks, man. You’ve actually made me feel better about all this, somehow. We oughtta do this more often.”

 

“Do what more often?”

 

“Hang out, go for a run. Grab some breakfast.”

 

“I’m down. As long as you remember that your weight is not the same thing as your health,” Gladio says, suddenly serious. “You can’t quantify health in pounds, Prompto. Just focus on giving your body the nutrients and exercise it needs. Those things are more important than numbers on a scale.”

 

“I hear ya, I hear ya,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The good mood lasts the entire train ride home. He eats lunch before he hops in the shower; grilled cheese and vegetable soup, because he’s in the mood for a little bit of comfort food. When he finally gets around to washing up, he’s still riding that runners high. The muscles in his legs thrum in the hot water from the shower, like taut guitar strings. He lets a hand rest on the softness covering his stomach. He glances at his thighs, slightly thicker than they were a few months ago. He takes a deep breath, smiles.

 

“I’m okay,” he whispers.

 

When he gets out of the shower, there’s a text from Noctis waiting for him.

 

 

> **Noctis:** flight tomorrow…
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis:** miss you

 

Short and sweet, but Prompto feels the longing behind the words. There’s a tension in his chest, and it’s a good one. A nervous, excited, hopeful feeling. He sends a reply.

 

>  
> 
> **Prompto:** see you soon :)

 

**FIN**

  



End file.
